The mission of the Systems and Computational Biology Core (SCB) is to provide technology resources and support services in systems and computational biology for KCI members, and to promote collaborative research in systems-based oncology across all five Programs. To accomplish this mission, SCB activities are focused in the areas of: 1) workflow planning and experimental design of studies in functional genomics, genetic variation, and cancer systems biology; 2) analysis and interpretation of gene expression profiling data (e.g., oncogenomic signatures); 3) analysis and modeling of genotype profiling data from both population studies of inherited cancer risk factors and from molecular studies of somatic variation in individual tumors; 4) pathway and network modeling of high throughput (omics) data for biomarker and drug target discovery; and 5) database management and integration of functional genomics and genotype data for clinical translational oncology (e.g., deployment of NCI caBIG tools). In particular, SCB activities enable the application of molecular profiling and network modeling approaches to clinical studies ranging from the molecular to the population level. The key service lines for the SCB provide an integrated workflow pipeline for all stages of a systems-based project, from pre-project planning and experimental design through post-experiment data analysis and interpretation. Consultation and user training are key components of SCB's approach to lowering the technology barrier for KCI members who wish to incorporate computational analytics and molecular profiling tools into their research projects.